


Scattered

by Ruminesca



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Lightis - Fandom, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Noctlight - Fandom, Nokurai - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruminesca/pseuds/Ruminesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many months have passed since they traveled to the new world. After regaining her lost profound emotions and accepting whom she was, Claire "Lightning" Farron starts living a full live surrounded by her friends and family. Despite all this happiness, bothered by a strange aura haunting her mind every day, Lightning goes on a journey to suppress her inner turmoil once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lux Remanet (Lux_Remanet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lux+Remanet+%28Lux_Remanet%29).



> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!  
> Hello everyone! Rumi here~ Some of you might be familiar with this work from FFnet and might ask "Why are you posting it here?". Well you see, I had some trouble with FFnet lately and it wouldn't show all the chapters I posted nor let people review them. (Lux_Remanet I feel your pain girl... T_T ). No worries though, I will systematically update on FFnet too but for now let me enjoy AO3 surfing~! hhehehe
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

 

****

 

**_Prologue_ **

The King frowned at the sight of multiple guns pointed at him. He and his fellow comrades stood in the dim light of the meeting room and held firmly their magic swords against the imposing squad of soldiers surrounding them. Regis Lucis Caelum breathed slowly and steadily. One wrong move, and someone, if not him will be killed instantly.

"My old friend… why the fierce look?" the oppressor's eyes glistened, his voice raspy and fiendish.

"One would be, when uncovering a wolf in sheep's clothing." the king retorted sarcastically. His dark humor still as prominent when facing death.

"Oh you hurt me Regis. It's strange how people say you are considerate and…oh what was it again… _generous_?" the man tilted his head and waved playfully his weapon in front of Regis' nose. The king gazed at his enemy's action absently, his face stoic as ever.

"So how about you live up to your reputation and hand me the thing I need?"

The older man glared "I think you know my answer, Idola. Even my reputation is none of my concern at this moment."

Idola wasn't satisfied with the reply "You know… as much as I'm honored to see the wonderful display of swords from your subordinates, I'm afraid I'm completely outnumbering your men." He laughed and shoved his gun into Regis" neck. "But…since I can't allow you to be hurt right now how about I hurt your people!" Before anyone could react, Idola shoot one of the Lucis' men in the shoulder. Instantly, the victim screamed in agony and fell onto his knees.

"Cor!" The king called. The breath went out of him. It was as if he had been hit by a truck. It was painful to see his trusting man suffering like that. His companions were not feeling any better. Some were quivering in place at the sight of blood.

All of the sudden, a Niflheim soldier barged into the meeting room and alerted his leader about his report. Both of them withdrew to the dark corner to whisper about new orders. Regis merely managed to catch few words like _"son" "execute" "right away"_ and it was enough for him to know the rest of the content. His breath became heavy and sweat drops started forming on his forehead. If there was one thing that could break him apart, it was the death of his only son.

Cor Leonis' locked his eyes on the Lucian king. He also happened to hear more or less Idola's new orders. He knew very well that the death of the only heir would bring doom to his nation. Regis glanced at his royal guard, his anxiousness plainly obvious. Cor understood the meaning behind his leader's expression. "Find Noctis and protect him at all cost".

Despite the burning pain in his shoulder, the guard was resolved to execute his new mission. While Idola was still distracted, swiftly, Cor rose on his feet and ran toward the windows. He took the enemy soldiers by surprised and dodged their bullet with a flawless rapid movement. As he got near the huge window, he grabbed one of his opponent and tossed him toward the others, making them fall in a domino effect. Soon after the wounded man threw himself into the glass, shattering it with his body weight.

Far in the back of the room, Regis could only pray for his son's safety as he watched his loyal guard jumping out of the window, escaping the vicious hands of Idola.


	2. Beautiful life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally the first chapter! Yup~ In this one, I will introduce you to the life Lightning and her friends have been leading since the end of the old world. Some events will be quickly explained and some will be up to your imagination.
> 
> Just a fair warning: The first few chapters will be slow paced. I prefer to make a steady development and set up things before jumping into the action without any explanation. I know very well how annoying it is when a plot is rushed that why I will make sure to spare you that pain. hehe~

**Chapter 1: Beautiful life**

Lightning Farron stared curiously at the tiny white box she just received from a good gentleman, most likely the local postman, who had the bad luck to be lost in the overly complicated corridor leading to her apartment after he tried to go outside. As she inspected the parcel carefully, she noticed her name and address boldly scribbled with a handwriting way too familiar for her. Recognizing the only potential sender of this mysterious box, Lightning let out a small smile before putting the box on the kitchen countertop.

In the doorway, a wild tanned woman cleared her throat, her hands holding two glasses of red wine.

"Say Light..." she complained with her strong accent "I wish you would stop leaving me hanging when I'm trying to tell you about my new discoveries of this world…EVEN when someone knocks the door."

Light eyed her friend skeptically before replying, "You know Fang… I would gladly listen to you seriously if you stopped littering MY apartment with strange liquors!" Then she pointed at the suspicious bottles standing on the dining table…all opened.

"That's what I was talking about Light! How about you sit down and enjoy few drinks since you don't even bother to listen to my fascinating theories about this world? I mean it could be a very good material for your next bestseller!"

"Fang! I am a fantasy writer… what you were talking about for the past 30 minutes was about wine cultivation! How do you expect me to write something about farming life?" the frustrated pinkette exclaimed

"…Says the one who actually wrote her autobiography and sold it successfully across the world…" Fang hummed quietly

Lightning grunted and glared at her friend. While Fang's statement was true, Lightning never intended to publish her work and become a famous author. When she first stepped in this alien place, Light had a need to record her wondrous journey from a long distant world. Everything seemed like a dream at that time, but her friends and she, knew that what she wrote down was pure truth. It was only a matter of time when Sazh Katzroy, the wise man of the party, acquainted an editor from a famous publishing house. Seeing how devoted Lightning was to her work, Sazh introduced the editor to the Farrons and decided to "borrow" the manuscript for few days. Soon after that, a mail had been sent to Lightning with a request for permission to print her script into a book. Her sister, Serah, jumped out of excitement and convinced the older Farron to write back a confirmation.

Recalling that event, Lightning glanced toward the white box " _Speaking of which_ …" she thought. Her sudden diversion drew Fang's attention.

"By the way, you haven't told me yet where you got that little box from?" she asked.

"Oh this…."

Lightning, deciding to check the content, was welcomed with a short foreign melody as she opened the box. Inside, at the bottom of the music box rested few photos of a couple posing in front of various monuments and a long letter written with a beautiful feminine handwriting. The wild woman leaned on her friend's shoulder and smirked knowingly.

"Aha! I see… it's a little souvenir from the spunky newly-weds" as she said that, Fang took out the photos and started studying them one by one. On the other side, Lightning read silently the letter from her beloved sister, a faint smile crossing her lips.

_Dear Claire,_

_How are you? I miss you so much. Right now, Snow and I are in Eternal City, visiting the wonders of this world. We have been here for two days and that's felt pretty eternal (though I can reveal that the food here is excellent, just excellent)._

_While we were drinking some exotic specialties, I came across the local library and saw your book selling out as fast as the day it came out. See? I told you that you would be successful! Next time you write something, it had better be good as_ _ Fabula Nova Crystallis _ _got it? By the way, did you see the latest news? It seems like some big politicians are preparing the big meeting to end the cold war. It is somewhat ironic how wherever we go there is bound to be some conflict. But since they are ending it, Snow will bring me to Lucis. They say that it's the most advanced nation in this world. I'm curious about it, and since we will be on the way there, I plan to…._

At that moment, before Light managed to finish reading, Fang snatched the letter from her hand and started reading it, much to Light's discomfort. As the ex-soldier was about to pull Fang's cheek and embark on another endless battle over possession, a loud knock interrupted their angry thoughts. This time, Fang went to open the door and to her surprise, it was her younger ginger-haired friend.

"Vanille! Perfect timing!" welcomed warmly the tanned woman.

"Umm.. Was I interrupting something?" asked quietly Vanille "I believe I heard you two shouting from the corridor"

"Oh no, sunshine! We were simply… "debating" over who gets to check out Serah's gifts from abroad" assured Fang with a wild smile

Lightning Farron rolled her eyes over that statement "Hello Vanille. Please don't mind Fang… I think she might have tasted too much of the alcohol she brought here….isn't that right?" she finished her sentence with an ominous emphasis toward the older woman.

Vanille simply looked at them amused and shrugged "Hehe. I'm glad Fang lifted up your mood Light."

Lightning looked at the young girl curiously not exactly knowing what she meant. She didn't have to ask either as Vanille offered the explanation right away.

"Actually I asked Fang to drop by your apartment because you seem to be off these days. We are really worried about you Light."

"Right! You've been sulking ever since Serah and Snow left for their honeymoon." Fang added, "So…I thought I would try to chill you out with these"

Fang tilted her head toward the pile of bottles resting on the table. Lightning looked up at her. She could not believe they did that all to cheer her up. She chuckled bitterly:

"100 points for originality"

"Well I tried" Fang lift her hands in defeat but her face still wearing a gentle grin. Lightning shook her head and brushed off her pink strands.

"I'm actually grateful for what you're try to do. But you needn't be worried about me"

"Even if you are gloomy?"

"That's not true at all" Light protested, "it's just that, they suddenly came up with this crazy idea of exploring this new world, who knows how long it will take them. Besides, it's normal to be worried. What if something happens during their journey?"

Lightning clenched her fist, irritated at the thought of her sister last minute announcement about the "honeymoon plans" before leaving her apartment. No doubt, it was that oak's idea!

As if sensing her annoyance, the female Pulsians dropped back and laid each a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy sunshine! I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves! They are still young and adventurous (well physically). You know how it is" Fang winked, confident of her words.

"Yeah… young 500 years old kids…" Lightning retorted ironically "and here I thought AFTER all these years the matured enough to at least settle down"

Vanille and Fang laughed warmly. They knew how overprotective Lightning was toward her sister. If a device could measure the amount of anxiety she holds every single time Serah is out of her view, it would most likely explode from overheat.

"Look" Fang spoke slowly, her voice calm and composed "They have been through a lot these past decades. How about you just let them have fun. I know you don't want to be away from little sis again but hey… this time they will come back for sure….ain't that right?"

Light looked at her and nodded quietly. She felt a bit cooler as she thought about Fang's words. Meanwhile the ginger-haired girl grabbed one of the many wines lying on the table and smiled wildly at her friends, her eyes full of excitement.

"So… "she hummed joyously "while they are away! We, the single ladies will finally have our own party!"

"That's what she said!" Fang declared, she too wearing a smirk Light knew TOO well. The following minutes resumed with Vanille shoving the bottles into each hand of the ladies and tuning up some music from the radio, bringing to the room a buoyant atmosphere.

"I bet you lost your thick head after all these years" the pinkette challenged Fang

"Same to you…same to you" she poked back, lightly pushing her friend's head.

* * *

As Lightning Farron crouched back on her bed after suffering the endless rambling of the Pulsian about her new work at the special intelligence agency. How she got that work was still a mystery to Lightning. Once, Vanille briefly mentioned about Fang's sudden encounter with a wanted criminal on run. Not only he bumped into her, the man was stupid enough to steal her purse with a gift for little Dahz. As stubborn as she was, Fang decided to track him down and somehow ended as a federal agent. What exactly happened that day, Lightning will never know for sure.

"Ugh my head..." the ex-soldier sunk onto her pillow and sighed loudly "That Fang…I will never let her drink those expensive wines anymore!"

She rolled on her sheet and stared at the ceiling. Her mind slowly submerging into random thoughts and questions.

"Vanille and Fang sure know how to read my mood. Even if I wanted, I'd never try to burden them with my worries. It's been a while since we managed to start a new life. I have everything I wished to come back to after all those trials….and yet why can't I sleep? I can feel it… something is awaiting me... but what?"

Lightning sat up in her empty bed and tried to clear her mind. She looked up and saw the stars radiating in the dark sky. When was the last time she appreciated the beauty of nature?

Lightning lifted her right hand passively, closed her eyes and breathed. Then breathed again. And again. And again….

At that instant, clear ice formed inside her palm. _Blizzara._

Although her journey ended, she still wielded magic. Was it some kind of premonition? She was the only one who kept these mystic powers out of everyone. Hope Estheim was the first to discover this unnatural occurrence. Then again, he was the only one with whom Lightning could trust with her deep troubles. He was after all an irreplaceable adviser, even during her final battle in the dying world.

Dazed, she slowly recalled their conversation the day she decided to drop by Hope's newly built facility…

_"I believe it's the consequence of your long fight with Bhunivelze… I can't say for sure but perhaps your existence as a savior was so overwhelming that when you joined hands with the chaos child, it transferred a part of your abilities to this world." Hope explained carefully as he drank a mug of freshly brewed coffee and read the daily e-newspaper. It was an amusing sight for Lightning even when he went back to his adult form. She still remembered the day she lectured the little lost kid who was determined to get revenge for his mother despite his weak build._

_"So you're saying that I won't be getting rid of this power anytime soon...is that it?" a knowing groan escaped the ex-savior's lips._

_"Consider it as a gift from the old world," the young scientist said, and his eyes never leaving the gadget (probably his own creation) "But I suggest you avoid using them publicly… or in perpetuity."_

_"Great… so far so good…" Lightning sighed and brushed her messy bangs aside._

_"Light… what I'm trying to say is that people from here are rather unfamiliar with magic… it's practically… non-existent I dare say." He turned his head and peered out at her cautiously._

Suddenly, a chilling wave hit her face, sending her strange shivers along the way. Lightning snapped her eyes open, her heart pounding. In quick motion, she jumped on her feet and put on her defensive pose then scanned her surroundings carefully. _Nothing_. Yet she swore she felt an alien presence.

Sighing, she collapsed in the bed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"It must be the migraine from the alcohol" she calmed herself

Although it wasn't the first time she detected that oppressing sensation, it had been haunting her long before she woke up from her stasis to witness the end of the world.

Sometimes it would appear like a cold breeze bringing the dawn of winter, sometimes it would emit a child's voice constantly asking the female savior " _Who are you?"_

It was such an innocent question but Lightning could feel the strong impact that conveyed these words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hah! I bet none of you imagined Lightning as a bestseller novelist. I always thought she would make a good storyteller when she explained to Serah her journey to Valhalla. On top of that she has a very charismatic soothing voice... *cough*
> 
> The FFXV crew is not mentioned yet but hey, let's have a little bit of Fang+Lightning+Vanille moments! I see totally see them as apartment neighbours. Don't worry, Noctis will appear in the next chapter! :D


	3. Departure

** Chapter 2: Departure **

Hope strode silently behind Lightning and Vanille as they moved toward the main street where the car was patiently waiting for its passenger. Lightning's legs drove in fluid efficiency- like a soldier she used to be. He could hear her breathing slowly and deliberately, as if somehow trying to filter her thoughts. Vanille, on the other hand was lively as always, she was bouncing along side Lightning, talking to her.

"Say, will you bring me some souvenirs" the happy girl asked

"Hah… isn't Serah's enough for you right now?" the pinkette replied as she tapped Vanille's head. She was like a second sister to her. She could get used to that…

"Well I sure want to know what kind of gift I will get from YOU!"

Vanille grinned at her friend, no doubt trying to distract her from her concern she had been facing since this morning. Hope wanted to say something to Lightning but he didn't dare in front of Vanille. Thankfully, as the car was in view, Vanille spotted familiar figures in the distance. She excitedly rushed toward them leaving Hope and Lightning behind.

"Do you really need to go?" Hope asked, as he made sure Vanille was far enough for him to start a private conversation. He was always the cautious type especially with things going on around the formal-savior. She was his mentor and in some way, a parent. He had once felt an abrupt hollowness after losing his mother. He could remember how gray he felt when he realized he didn't even have a chance to give her a proper funeral. If he were about to lose Lightning or anyone close to him… he would feel like he totally betrayed himself and his promise to protect his friends.

"Yeah… Don't worry I'm just taking a brief holiday. I had a lot on mind after settling down on these new lands and I feel like I need to find more about this world." She reassured him with a small smile "After all, I was the one who brought you and everyone here."

Hope studied her face carefully but… how could one read her when she put that stoic face? The scientist sighed and looked down "You're not hiding anything from us, are you? Like something involving your powers?"

Lightning nodded quietly and turned her head away from Hope looking at the sun "I'm not weak Hope. You know that very well. If something attacks me, I will make sure to knock him out before he even touches me. Besides, you said: Don't use your powers. Didn't you?" She then looked back at him, her eyes piercing with resolution.

Hope scratched his head and exhaled a deep ailing breath "Okay, I give up. Knowing how stubborn you are, I should guess I will never convince you to stay." At that moment, he grabbed his huge bag (something Light would wonder why he carried that around today) and pulled out a long item wrapped in black cloth. As he handed it to Light, she judged it quite heavy. Curious, she glimpsed inside the cloth and looked in bewilderment. _It can't be…_

"Hope..." she stammered as she stared at the gift in disbelief "How did you…?"

"I had it completed yesterday. It was kind of easy with all the materials at our disposition," he explained, his face filled with a proud grin "I just thought you might need it someday. It totally fits you."

"Thank you…" she whispered and immediately placed it inside her suitcase. "I thought it was forbidden in some countries?"

Hope shrugged without any comment and went ahead to greet Fang and Sazh who were beside the car with Vanille.

"Ready sunshine?" Fang called. Her deep blue uniform rustled in the crisp breeze. She looked… different. Of course, she would occasionally wear her tribal robe in her apartment, stating that there was nothing more comfortable to sleep in than the clothes from her homeland. Vanille would always tease Fang about how handsome she looked in that suit to the point that her female co-workers drooled over her constantly.

"Yeah," Lightning checked her watch. It read 10.30 a.m. "My train is coming soon. I need to get to the station in 30 minutes."

At that moment, Sahz took the suitcase away from her and placed it in the trunk puffing at the same time "Why do you women always carry such heavy baggage? I swear it makes a gentleman's life harder…ugh"

Suddenly Fang smacked his back very...very hard. "Yo old man! Don't break you back, you still have to escort us to the station. We won't do much without you, so get your bones together."

"Us?" the pinkette asked. She crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

"What? I wanna be the last witness of your disappearance." Fang explained but Lightning still eyed her suspiciously. "I mean, two witnesses are better than one, right old man?" she shoved Sahz's arm lightly, mentally begging for some assistance. The latter one frowned and dismissed any eye contact from the wild woman.

"What about your job?" Lightning asked

"It can wait."

To that, the ex-savior smirked and punched lightly her shoulder "You know I will come back soon."

"You're Lightning, duh! You randomly strike out of nowhere then go poof when we least expect it" Fang joked and hugged her "Of course I know you, you always do."

Lightning held her back before her tanned friend broke the contact to throw her in the car, literally.

"Let's go!" she shouted happily, as she joined Light in the backseat, Sahz readily starting the engine.

Suddenly Hope knocked gently the side window. Lightning immediately leaned forward to push the button opening it.

"Hey Light, one more thing," the young man said, "I've been researching some possible energy resources these past months. So you better stay in contact alright?"

"Why's that so?" Lightning arched her eyebrow. It was unusual for Hope to share with her his personal ground research. If he did, he would more likely present her the ending result. However, she could see, in the way his eyes gleamed, that it was probably worth knowing.

"Just stay in contact." he repeated.

Uncertain what to expect, Lightning directed her head to Vanille who was just behind Hope. "Vanille"

"Y..yes?" she looked up

"Take care of Hope."

"Roger that!" the girl smiled, obviously delighted.

Moments later, after bidding goodbye, the car was speeding down a paved road that stretched out across the valley. A faint cluster of buildings disappearing in the back. Fang watched in disbelief as Sahz pushed the speedometer up around 170 kilometers an hour – over 100 miles per hour.

"Eight kilometers to the station,' the dark skinned man said, 'I'll have you there in two minutes"

Fang searched for a seatbelt in vain. Sure, if she was driving it wouldn't be a problem, but you can never know with Sazh. Last time she was with him in an airship, it didn't end well (even if it was because a monster hit them). _Why not make it three and get us there alive?!_

Unlike her, Lightning sat silently staring absently through the window. She thought about the strange phenomenon that took place several nights ago. Serah often ribbed her that if she get chills every night it could be a sign of her catching a cold. Lightning often laughed it off, reminding her that catching a cold in mid-July would make her look like an idiot – but deep down she felt uneasy, that child voice which spoke to her every now and then sounded so…sad and terrified.

"What's going on between Vanille and Hope?" Fang randomly asked, pulling Farron from her daydream.

"What?"

"When you asked Vanille to take care of Hope, she looked pretty happy. You know something about it? I've never seen her like that." Fang retorted, her fingers impatiently tapping against her crossed arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about? I didn't EVEN know you were into stupid gossips, Fang"

Lightning swore she saw a sweat drop falling from Fang's forehead. The agent visibly frustrated. Without warning, Sazh jammed on the brakes, making both women fall forward.

"Argh that's enough!" the wild woman exploded as she balanced herself "I'm trying to calm down over here and you just had to hit those brakes! What's with you and that speed? Are you trying to kill us?"

"In fact," Sazh laughed and pointed his finger outside "Lucky for you, we arrived just in time."

Fang sighed loudly and exited the door with Lightning. She promised herself that the one who will drive back home will be HER, not the old man. The three moved toward the platform, the passenger train stationing on the platform. At front, a blue electric locomotive belonging to SCFF let out a hot steam signaling the departure. Lightning quickly rushed toward the platform edge and grabbed the door. Before she went completely inside the car, the pinkette glanced at her friends for the last time.

"Hey! You be careful out there!" Sahz shouted

Lighting put on her confident smirk replying loudly, "Who do think I am?"

"Yeah yeah... just say hi to Serah and Snow for me when you join them" Fang added.

The train slowly drifted away, wheels making loud scratchy noises along the way. Lightning Farron entered her cabin and placed her suitcase on the ground. Noticing Fang and Sahz energetically waving at her, she smiled softly. Long before she knew, the landscape outside the window changed its shape, showing the grass field tore by in a blur.

* * *

The young man panted hardly. His dark outfit drenched in sweat and blood. His messy black locks twirling under the seasonal wind. Who said it was the perfect time for vacations? If there was one thing he was sure of, it was to get away from Accordo as soon as possible. It is kind of ironic...to think that when he finally agreed to take a break and have some fun with his friends, he got abruptly attacked in his hotel. All he wanted was to release the stress he accumulated these past few weeks.

"Noct, run! I will hold them back, go after Ignis and Prompto!" a man with a large scar of his face shouted at him from behind

The prince hurriedly nodded at his comrade and yelled back. The noises of gunshots were so loud, as if they were above an active volcano. "Glad! As soon as you can, meet us at the cliff 5 kilometers from here. Got it?"

Gladiolus Amicitia smirked at his friend knowingly and took out his gigantic sword, pointing it toward the advancing group of soldiers, their armors made of steel similar to medieval knights. All of them moved in unison, so frightening...as if they were marionettes. As they got closer and closer, Gladiolus applied strength to his muscled arms and swung his sword with a magnificent precision sending a powerful wave, which crushed the front line instantly.

Meanwhile, the prince continued running to the north, to the rendezvous place. As he run, he turned on his magic shield, making his swords spin around his body in a speed of light, a efficient protection from any stray bullets. _I must hurry_! His friends were just right behind him causing as much distraction as possible before joining him near the cliff. Noctis was not very pleased with the fact that his best friends were protecting him like pawns in a chess game. He could fight! He had the power, more powerful than anyone did! Yet every single time he made a move toward the enemy, they would immediately barge in his way and kill for him.

Although he was tough and not very cooperative, he had a duty to fulfill. He agreed to be protected this time as he believed his friends were strong enough to take time the small elite of assassins chasing after them in the open field. Moments later, the fighting died down. Nearing the arranged place, Prince Noctis noticed his friends' arrival from afar. Noctis dismissed his swords and run toward them, his mind relieved to see them all sound and safe. However, as he took the first step, Prompto Argentum called his name, his face all pale from the sight he was about to witness.

It was too late for Noctis. He didn't notice the surviving killer and got hit in the left side of his external oblique. The bullet was so powerful that it spontaneously exploded at the contact with the skin, throwing the victim to his side. Fortunately, before the soldier reloaded his rifle, Prompto headshot him, ending the massacre for good. However, nothing ends as they supposed to. On the other side of the plain, Noctis, dizzy from the strong impact, lost his footing and fell off the cliff to the deep ocean, his body drowning under the strong waves of the deadly ocean.

" _NOCTIS_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A very cliche type cliffhanger (pun intended). Sorry! Cliches are sometimes underrated though. They exist for a cause after all~ hehe
> 
> I realized while writing this chapter, how much I love Fang so I guess I will try to make her appear more often in the future. For now I have nothing much planned for the FFXIII crew but it will come soon... i hope.
> 
> Like promised, Noctis appeared in this chapter but he is pretty much useless...*gets punched*. Nomura said he was shy and overestimates his powers so I thought I might include that in my story~ See ya until then 3


	4. Distorted waves

**Chapter 3: Distorted waves**

Many kilometers away the inauspicious cliff and the alarmed calls of fugitives, echoing against the dark void of the ocean. A wide road spread in front of Lightning, bathed in the warm sunlight of the afternoon. Fresh air filled her nostril as she inhaled deeply to begin a new day. She spent almost the whole night riding the train and systematically changing buses, even her feet felt dull after sitting for so long. Feeling a bit stiff, Lightning decided to continue her trip by walking. Not long after, she found herself gazing at towering trees and a beautiful scene of greenery. Without second thoughts, the rose-haired woman marched into the woods and slipped through the rows of bushes, her black heeled sandals rustling over the grass. What came over her could only be explained by a sudden attraction toward the deep luscious forest. She had a hunch she would find something interesting at the other end of this enchanting place and, she wasn't wrong. To her awe, Lightning was greeted with a dazzling field of golden sand spread beside an everlasting ocean. For some reason the sight the beach seemed to amuse her. She chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

Kicking her sandals aside, the young woman buried her feet under the granular sand and let the chilly breeze ruffle her silky hair. Lightning's mind was slowly filled with a faint nostalgia for Bodhum, her old life as a Guardian Corps, her childhood days. Nearing the shores, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rushing waves. She couldn't help but realize how long it had been since she was near any beach. Although the place she resided in offered few attractions like these, Lightning never had time to enjoy a simple walk along the docks of the local sea. As she continued wandering aimlessly, she eventually reached the rocky area. At some point, it was as if she was leaving the comfortable site for the picnic. She could see the waters rumbling dangerously against the few harsh dark chunk of boulders. It was a harsh view. Lightning Farron looked up at the bleak rocks, water foaming below them, and shivered. There was nothing to contemplate apart from…. _No…_ Lightning froze, her soldier eyes fixed upon a peculiar contour of a dark figure or whatever it was. She leapt from the sandy shore and up the half-submerged boulders, which made great footholds leading to the object of her attention.

For a moment or two, Lightning couldn't believe what she saw. At her feet, laid lifelessly a body of a young male with raven locks. She fell on her knees at his side and noticed the sleek rock below him tainting in red. He was severely wounded. Luckily, as she examined him closely she realized he still had a pulse, though very weak, but the bleeding wasn't easing either. _Who could have done such a terrible thing?_ Lightning scanned quickly her surrounding, her mind on high alert; the perpetrator could still be around. However, there was no sign of life apart from the mysterious man laying silently in his bloody pool. Without losing any second, Lightning lift his shirt up and struggled tend to the injury. It was a painful sight: most of his skin was ripped and burnt. Strangely, Lightning kept her calm, she too, had seen similar damages during her soldier years but most of them were rarely mended to full recovery. The victims often suffered from loss of deep tissue and pain receptors, leading them to be unable to pursue further any military career and be qualified as "invalid". Thus, it wasn't an ordinary injury.

"There's one thing I can do…" Lightning whispered to herself, as she placed hesitantly her palm over of the man's wound. "I'm sorry Hope, this is the only way I can save him."

Moments later, a warm green glow emerged from her hand that she traced over the deep injury. The young woman sighed with relief as the wound knitted itself smoothly, completely stopping the flow of blood. Gently, she lifted him up and carried the dark haired man over her shoulder. There was no point leaving him on these slippery wet rocks. She then placed him near her suitcase she had left on the sandy shore. Lightning collapsed near him and gasped for breath. It has been a while since she made any big effort. She had been living in comfort for so long that she nearly lost her fitness. The ex-soldier sat up and stared down at her protégé. For the first time, she studied his face carefully she failed to notice earlier in the midst of her endeavor. He seemed to be a refined young man in his early twenties. He had a slim, strong build with pronounced muscles from apparent years of training. Yet, what impressed her the most was his handsome face despite all the tiny almost invisible scars that littered his pale face. For some reason, she looked forward to see what his eyes looked like and his voice sounded like, wondering if they will welcome or repel her.

The rose-haired woman let out a lethargic sigh as she rested her chin on her knees and looked at the horizon.

"What…am I getting myself into…?" she muttered to herself, thinking about the stranger's blood. She had a premonition that getting involved with this man will do her no good.

* * *

Noctis could smell roses filling his air and a faint light hitting his eyes. He was back on the vast grassy field he would often play with his friends when they were still at their tender years. Before he could make any move, the field became blurry and somehow…distant. He realized he was alone, helpless and small. He looked around desperately for help, but there was nobody to be seen; although, he heard running footsteps. There were heavy and slow, similar to an adult's. His heart leapt: Somebody called for him, yet the voice was distorted in an odd way. He started dashing toward the shadow in front of him, seeking for some comfort. However, the moment he made contact with it everything dissolved, from the shadowy entity to the setting. Now, he was standing upon an empty parched ground. Everything turned to ashes. _Right, that place no longer exists._ The war had taken a devastating turn for the nations; places that were once playgrounds would turn into bloody battlefields and magnificent building that were once called home would turn into ruins, accompanied with terrifying explosions. Or was it? Noctis started losing himself in the spiral of time and events. Everything was dark and confusing. He could hear different voices, especially those of his friends when he fell off the cliff but… in the sea of voices there was one he couldn't recognize. It was a deep female voice echoing in his ears "Wake up!"

The man flashed his eyes wide open. He awakened to see pink strands tickling his face belonging to an unknown woman hovering over his form. At first blink, he swore he saw her figure being surrounded by tiny shining balls he believed to be the departing souls of dead people. As long as he could remember, he was cursed with the power to see expiring life. Years ago, he couldn't comprehend why people would throw him dread looks whenever he foretold their death, after all he was just a mere innocent kid. As he grew up, he came to understand that he was the only one who possessed that frightening ability and stopped mentioning about it in front of anyone, forever locking it inside him. Although, there was one person who understood him: she wasn't scared to talk about it openly. Unlike him, she treated it as a gift from the goddess and encouraged him to explore it farther. _Stella Nox Fleuret_ was her name. The evening they met during one of his many business parties, he was sure she felt the same connection that bounded them thus why she enthusiastically showed him how much she believed in Etro's salvation.

"Etro…" He thought aloud as he continued staring at the female stranger at his side.

In response, Lightning looked at him dumbfounded. Was he consciously calling her Etro? Or was it one of his delusions after having a near-death experience?

"Sorry to break the news but you're still alive." retorted the confused woman.

Calling her Etro of all things was the least she expected in this world. She knew very well that this universe had no longer god and goddesses. They were merely myths and legends or even simple fairy tales in order to lull children to sleep. Very few people mentioned the existence of such divinities unless in historical books and scholar theses (as Hope Estheim stated).

Suddenly the tall man blinked. The glimmering lights have vanished to his surprise, as if they were never there to begin with. Immediately he jerked back, and gawked at his savior with perplexing eyes. _What am I saying?_ Noctis run his hands over his body, mostly out of awkwardness, yet realizing that he bore not a single bleeding spot on his body. He started checking and rechecking his abdomen, his mind convinced that his last memory was not deceiving him. He looked up at the pinkette, unsure whether asking her about this unnatural phenomenon was the right idea. He could have been mistaken about his injury and yet, the small trace of blood on her pale cargo pants confirmed the opposite.

The rose-haired woman did not seem fazed at his reaction and absently rose on her feet. "You… seemed like you were having a nightmare so I thought I should wake you up."

"Yeah… you can't even imagine how _terrible_ it was." He chuckled, his expression suggesting he was very grateful for her action.

Lightning judged his voice very soothing and husky. Not too annoying like Snow's nor too inquiring like Hope's.

She simply nodded in reply then lifted up her suitcase and wiped out the sand from her clothes. Noctis sharp gaze fell on her. There was something intriguing about her since he came back to his senses. Apart from her unique hair color, she wore a calm demeanor, almost too perfect in her situation. Most people would freak out finding a fatally wounded man in the middle of nowhere and their first reaction were usually _"Are you alright?"_ or _"Thank goodness, you're ok!"_. In addition, in his case, anyone would be shocked to stumble upon the royal prince of Lucis. Yet the woman in front of him remained composed and indifferent. If she were his enemy, he would be already dead. If she were his ally from the kingdom, she would already address him with high (almost irritating) respect.

However there she was, towering over his sitting frame. When she turned her attention toward him and extended her free hand, he was stunned at how graceful she looked with her silky pink hair glittering like it was imbued with tiny rubies and her beautiful electric blue eyes turned to green when the sunset shone through them.

Catching him stare at her, Lightning became impatient and pulled back her hand, much to Noctis' regret. _"Maybe I was too straightforward."_ she wondered. _"It must be unlikely for him to trust a stranger that easily. "_

"I'd appreciate if you stopped inspecting me like that." Lightning frowned slightly, turning her gaze away from the man's watchful cobalt eyes. "I believe, I deserve to know your name…at least."

"It's Noctis, Noct for short" he introduced himself as he got on his legs "I presume you were watching over me when I was vulnerable, weren't you? I guess you can have my utmost thanks miss..."

"Lightning. You may call me Light though, since you seem to prefer shorter names" she smiled discreetly at the thought of him shortening his two-syllable name.

" _Light…_ right." he repeated making sure to memorize it "That's a very unique name."

"I have a very deep attachment to it."

"So it's not your true name."

Lightning remained silent as she had a valid reason. Not only because she was used to being called _Light_ by her friends and family but also because she had used her real name for her book. If anyone outside her field were to find out she was the world best-selling author, she would most likely have to say goodbye to her private life.

Noctis concluded it was a 'yes' from her and thought there was no need to question about her identity any farther. Both of them remained there in place, each having plenty of things to ask the other but none dared to. From afar, it looked like a ridiculous staring contest.

Yet, Noctis wasn't aware the amount of intenseness his deep blue eyes was stirring Lightning's uneasiness. She wasn't actually used to such stare from strangers. It somehow irritated her how his presence made her slightly self-conscious; it was as if he could break her cool façade with a single flick of fingers. Maybe it was because of his intimidating aura that held a certain intelligence and loyalty.

"You're not from here are you?" asked Noctis, drawing his new acquaintance out of her trance.

Lightning has pressed her lips together as she carefully chose her words. "I'm..."

Something flickered far behind Lightning, enough to alarm the young man about upcoming danger. In a swift move, he dragged the young woman toward his side and broke into a run. Before Lightning could grasp the gravity of their situation, the place they stood just seconds ago got brutally hit by explosives. The bursting blast knocked them off-balance, sending them both to the ground. Noctis got up as quickly as he could and pulled Lightning up.

"We've lingered here for too long. I think they found me again! We have to get away from the beach, neither one of us is safe here!"

Lightning couldn't agree more as she nodded understandingly. There was no time for idle chat. Together, they sprang toward the woods, hoping that the wilderness would confuse and stall their pursuers. Both of them put all the strength in their legs. It seemed so natural for Noctis since he have been escaping with his friends that in course of commotion, he anxiously looked after Lightning.

"Are you keeping up?"

He needed not to worry however; as he turned around, his savior was right next to him. It was surprising how she managed to be so agile in heels and keep pace with his combat boots.

Lightning glared at him shortly before looking forward and chuckled;

"I'm not weak, just focus on the escape road," she reassured him "also, I hope you know where we're headed. I'm not familiar with these woods. Knowing the situation we're in, I can only trust your judgment. So, you better not make me regret it."

The prince grunted to himself. _There's more in her than meets the eye._

* * *

By the time the chasing noises died down, both of the fugitives ran out of breath. It was already night before they knew it. Lightning stared up at the star-strewn sky past the leaves of the Pyrus. On the other side, Noctis plucked out some apples from the tree tossing one to Lightning, which she caught with ease and arched her eyebrow suspiciously.

"We need energy if we want to survive, they will eventually catch up if we remain in one place," he said, meekly, biting the apples hungrily. "Apples may not be the best nourishment but it's better than nothing. Also, nice catch." He finished with a gentle smile.

Lightning regarded the flawless surface of her fruit. Impassively, she collapsed under the tree shadow. Her knees trembled with exhaustion. She glanced up and saw him placing himself next to her, respecting a certain distance. His body obviously giving up to fatigue as well.

Her pale blue eyes met his dark ones. There was something magical about them, or at least that what it seemed to Lightning. Whenever she gazed at them, they soothed her temper. If not, she would have thrown a big tantrum back on the beach.

"Since we've come down to this. Care to explain to me who is chasing _us_?" she asked, her voice steady and demanding. She tried not to sound too bossy, rather than this she wanted to go straight to the point. Noctis gulped – she had every right to know as he indirectly involved her in this whole dog-cat mess. At the same time, her neutrality in this battle could save her life; the less she knew, the better it was. Noctis could never possibly let an innocent person be hurt because of his kingdom, not only because of his role as a national patron but also because he owed her his life.

"Light, although I'm willing to share with you every bit of information that would be aid you during our current situation. There are certain facts I cannot leak out at this moment, especially not here, where we're the most vulnerable." He said, bowing his head. "Right now, my main intention is to thoroughly lead you away from here, harmless, before it gets any worse."

"What's the plan then?"

"My friends are surely looking for me. First, we shall track them down then I promise I will tell you the rest."

"Fair enough." Lightning sighed. She wasn't quite satisfied with the answer but she knew from her experience that safety was at this instant their priority. Noctis gave her a sympathizing smile. He was glad she was understanding but knew from the look of her eyes that she preferred him to be truthful rather than hearing his sugarcoated excuses.

"Lead" said Lightning. She leapt on her feet and stretched her stiff muscles. The prince nodded and grabbed her suitcase. Lightning was about to protest but he interrupted her.

"Allow me to at least carry this. You must be quite worn out from lugging this around considering how heavy it is." He playfully lifted the baggage up and down, assimilating it to a dumbbell.

Lightning grunted at his showcase. Carrying _whatever_ was inside was almost a second habit for her.

"Hmpf! It's not the right time to play a gentleman…"

Noctis couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Lightning was without doubt a very independent lady. It was rare for Noctis to meet a woman like that, one who would treat him as his equal and wasn't afraid to show her displease without being too hostile. Seeing her stuck on place, the man took a chance and walked ahead of her, taking the suitcase with him.

The proprietor of the luggage was not very content, and quarreling with him over this trivial matter was not what she wanted either.

Lightning pinched her nasal bridge and proceeded behind the mysterious man. She didn't have much choice; she was a foreigner, trapped in a whirlpool of unknown events, and he was in possession of her suitcase...

* * *


	5. Her instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ho! I'm back with another chapter (finally huh?). So first of all, thanks Dynasty101Warriors for pushing me to release this chapter (it's a good thing, sugar! Don't feel bad~). It's an action packed chapter and I don't know if it's a good thing or not. I'm not quite satisfied with this one, neither the next one ugh...trust me I had intended to write more about fights and stuff but then I realized I have to save some for later~ wink!
> 
> Have fun reading my "messely- messy" wordiness haha!

**Chapter 4: Her instinct**

The door swung open. The tall man in white robe stepped into the office. He walked toward the end of the room toward the magnificent table. The room was lit by a dazzling moonlight outside the windows. It would have been a good day for the Idola Eldercapt if it weren't for the news he recently received from his brigadier. The leader run his hand over his face, his mind in a raging fire. All he wanted was the head of the crowned prince of Lucis and all he got from his men are empty hand and corpses of fallen pursuers during the mission. He pulled the wooden chair toward him and sat down with a big sigh.

"I should have known… he is HIS son after all" Idola grunted, his fist punching the table sending his papers fly to the ground. He had been awake the whole night but sleep was the last thing on his mind. Sleep was for the weak. He was a warrior like his ancestors before him, and his people never slept once a battle had begun. This battle has most definitely begun, and he is not going to let it be ruined by a bunch of Lucis royalists.

"Oh Etro, my beloved goddess of death, guide me to my success! Embrace those who stand in my way!" he prayed in his thoughts.

Idola pondered for a long time before he caught a glimpse of a singular photo, it was dark but visible enough for anyone to figure out who were the smiling people posing in front of the royal mansion. He picked his phone, his mind set on a big plan.

"My my…. What a rare occasion to bestow a call from you at this time of the day, Lord Edelcapt," the male voice on the side of the receiver said "Let me see… I'm pretty sure my birthday was 3 months ago... oh but you didn't call me back then…. What could it be then? Did perhaps my grandma left this world for good?"

"I see your wicked sense of humor is as blossomy as I remember, Sergius," Idola retorted back coldly," You should be grateful I decided to ask for your assistance."

"A rat escaped your pawns?" the man snickered.

"Rats to be exact."

"Couldn't hold them in, could you? I should have brought more cheese last time we met. The older, the more irresistible. Hahahaha"

"I don't think your traditional tricks would work on them. My current nuisances are well trained, fully armed men."

The voice on the other side quietened for a minute before he proceeded.

"Now you got my full attention. It's been a while since I had a good challenge."

"Good," Idola finally smirked "because I will need you to eliminate three unfortunate pests."

Having said that, he held up the photo he picked up earlier from the Lucian King's personal possessions, a memorial picture of young Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto.

* * *

"May I ask you something?"

Lightning Farron raised her eyebrow as she looked toward the source of the sudden inquiry. Both dared to say nothing for the last two hours and the silence seemed gradually to bother them. Hearing Noctis interrupt this peaceful walking felt like a mix of relief and angst to the young woman. They had very few to say to each other than occasionally giving out directions. However, that single sentence put Lightning on edge. Ever since that incident near the beach, Noctis hadn't brought up the question about his mysterious recovery, to which Lightning was very grateful, yet she knew that sooner or later he would drop the bomb and she will have to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Go on…I'm pretty sure I won't get to say no." Lightning let out a deep sigh as she shook her head, which made Noctis chuckle a bit. It was amusing to see Lightning seldom acting like spoiled girl. It gave him a nice little change to what he got used to since he was born. As a crowned prince of the most developed country, people with hidden motives approached him many times. They would always put on their fake smiles and throw to him and his father flaky flatteries, in hope to gain their favoritism. It was a sickening view for the teenage Noctis Lucis Caelum. Growing among deceptive eyes, the young prince developed a cold façade, a disguise that would protect him against the cruel side of the world. It was a pain at first but as he grew up to be a man full of responsibility he discovered that there are still people he could count on: such as his close friends and his family…and Stella. However, little did he know, Noctis started wondering if he could trust the beautiful stranger at his side.

Noctis swung the suitcase carelessly (to Lightning's horror) and coughed politely:

"It is surprising to see a foreigner like you wandering around these parts of the territory," said apprehensively the young man "to my knowledge none comes to the Menua Beach these days."

"Why is that? Is it wrong to be here?" Lightning abruptly halted and looked curiously at the dark haired man.

"Words say that various monsters have invaded these areas many years ago and, since that incident, the government prohibited the access to the beach for its citizens own protection." Noctis smirked as he glanced at her face. "Judging from your expression I'd say you must have overlooked the barricades. And I doubt you were on the way to, let's say… visit an acquaintance. Am I right?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Lightning skeptically. She wasn't sure where he was going with that question.

"Depends on what you assume to be one."

Lightning wasn't very happy to be interrogated at this instant but a part of her was ready to challenge this strange man. Soon, she settled herself on the nearest rock and bent her head slightly, her piercing eyes casted on the man.

"Listen, I think I mentioned that I could handle myself," her voice insisted, "I saw no monster you told me about. So far, I only bumped into a certain guy who seems to attract all sort of firearms whenever we go… is that what you meant?"

Noctis could not figure out whether she was joking or dead serious. Yet, a faint smile on her lips reassured him before he could go pale.

"Ouch! You're a mean one aren't you?"

"Not that you mind, right?" she grinned as she faced him.

The young prince laughed gently. He came to enjoy Lightning's company. It was hard to believe he could genuinely get so familiar to someone he just met. No, it wasn't just someone; unlike other people he met, Lightning bore a certain warm aura that made Noctis instantly drawn to her and yet, he couldn't tell what. After all, she was still a big mystery to him.

As he contemplated quietly the rose-haired stranger, Lightning's soldier instinct flickered inside her mind. The silence that surrounded them was ominously unnatural.

"Can you sense that, Noctis…?" she asked in a low voice

"Huh? I feel nothing…" the man raised his brow.

"Exactly, just a minute ago, the forest was buzzing with signs of wild life but now…"

Lightning couldn't finish her words as in a mere instant, a dark shadow emerged from the sky. Before any of them could react, dangerous claws set themselves on Lightning. She fell on her back and looked up to see a wide open mouth with sharp fangs, ready to tear her apart. Swiftly, like her namesake, she evaded the terrifying teeth before the monster could chop off her head, and forced herself to the safest area. Noctis teleported to Lightning's side and placed himself between her and the monster.

"Let me handle this!" he kicked the ground and jumped on the creature's back. To her astonishment, the man summoned a cylinder shaped shield of swords and made all of them stab the imposing creature. The monster roared out of pain and bended outward throwing the raven-haired man away. Noctis flew to the side and hit the tree so hard that the trunk cracked and tumbled down. On the other side, Lightning scanned quickly her surrounding and noticed her suitcase lying few meters away from her position. She lurched on her feet and immediately went for the suitcase but then she realized she had no hope of pulling out Hope's gift in time because the hairy legs of the beast suddenly barred her way. With how, Noctis laid unconsciously behind it, the monster could finally turn all his attention on his main prey.

The creature placed one of its hairy legs across Lightning's wrist. The young woman shuddered at its touch. The leg felt heavy and she couldn't move it despite all the efforts she'd been putting to fight back. For the first time in a while, Lightning felt fear. When the creature opened its mouth, it took her strength not to scream, for it had bit down into the soft mound of flesh of her arm with its long, poisonous fangs. Lightning groaned but somehow managed not to cry out. The pain was horrible. Lightning knew she could fight it off with magic, but that had to be a last resort. There were many reasons why she needed to keep her use of magic to minimum. When she looked up, she saw blood beginning to flow, forming a red pool in the palm of her hand. It seemed to go on forever. Then she felt a slow pressure building right inside the head; everything around her started to spin. All that was left was emotion – a mixture of anger and regret.

" _No way am I dying in this stupid forest_!" she thought.

She didn't want to use magic, it was a finite resource and she had premonition she might have need of it for later. But here she had no choice. Quickly, Lightning exerted her will, and a red glow formed steadily within her free palm. She didn't know how effective it would be against such creature, but within seconds it roared again – no longer the triumphant cruel cry of a hunter; more like a baffled whine.

Lightning instantly freed herself from the physical trap and made another attempt for the suitcase. However, the pain within her head was overbearing and soon she stumbled few steps away. It didn't take long for the creature to recover, just as she speculated. Risking a glance back, Lightning could see it loping towards her, yet weakly and slowly. Whatever the spell she used, it had indeed affected the creature.

As Noctis got back on his legs, fully-conscious, he looked with horror as the monster was bounding directly toward the defenseless pinkette, eyes full of rage, claws ready to rend her body. Noctis began to stride out faster, once again he summoned his magical weapons and with all his might, threw his selected spear toward the face of the beast, burying it in its forehead. Next, he drew his falchion and teleported to the monster's hand. The latter one gave a loud howl of pain. Sensing a man balancing his legs on its face, the monster shook savagely his body to get rid of the pest. But in vain; this time, Noctis made sure to hold onto the spear he placed deep in the flesh so he wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice. With his sword, the man stabbed the beast's left eye until the hilt then swiftly went for the second eye.

Blood ran down the creature, matting the fur and dripping down its chin. Blinded, it slashed wildly at Noctis with it claws, which in turn obliged him to jump away. The slick red liquid gradually made the spear that was stuck in the forehead slip away. It eventually landed in front of Lightning, much to her solace. With no hesitation, she grabbed the weapon and slid herself beneath the creature's stomach, slashing mercilessly the thick skin of the beast like a paper. A fatal blow which ended its life forever.

For a moment, Noctis froze in place, shocked from what he witnesses before dismissing all his weapons into thin air. On the other hand, Lightning panted heavily as she wiped the sweat drops off her forehead. She, in turn, returnedhis gaze with the same look.

"So it still exists… even in this world… " she muttered in disbelief, her nerves full of adrenaline.

Processing each thought that filled her mind, she realized everything started to make sense as she gazed at the monster laying behind her, its interior spitting out. The true reason she left on a trip wasn't just for a petty vacation. Starting a new life, living a day without battles was like a dream yet she couldn't find herself to fully enjoy it. Although, Lightning wasn't lying to her friends when she announced she needed a break from her work, there was more to it than she confessed. Lightning Farron was in fact in a deep anguish since the night she began to feel the cold breeze and voices echoing in the air. The day she took the decision to go on a journey across the countries was actually a chance to freely use the skills she still possessed, away from the eyes of society. She also wanted to escape from the sleepless nights. It was a habit she developed during her teenage years when she found out her mother died in the hospital. She remembered days, when she strode aimlessly across the narrow alleys; she would walk far away from home when Serah was still busy at school and tried to come up with a solution to face another day again, fearlessly. Now she was doing it again and ironically, she seemed to be gradually stray far from the solution she hoped for. Never did she think there would be a day where the presence of her powers would prove to be more than a mere coincidence.

"Light?" Noctis's low voice resounded into the silence, interjecting Light's trail on thoughts.

Lightning, looked up and saw his concerned look. It was then that she realized she was still heavily wounded.

"It's just a scratch, it will heal by itself." she said calmly as she tucked her bloodied arm behind her back.

"Like I believe you with all this blood splattering around you." Noctis narrowed his brows and approached Lightning "Give me your hand."

Sigh.

"I promise you I won't hurt you," he made a reassuring smile "Please…?"

Lightning nodded and, very slowly and reluctantly, showed him her wounded wrist, which he grabbed gently and put his hand over. Within seconds, Lightning felt a warm stream running through her cells clearing out all traces of pain. Soon, Noctis withdrew his palm to reveal an unbruised surface. – Just as she expected.

"You know…," the dark haired man spoke, his tone moderate "Back there. I saw it…"

Lightning looked at him quizzically.

"The look of your eyes when you killed it," he continued ,"so fierce and calculative. As if you have seen it all, to the point that a behemoth wouldn't flinch you. How can such a person like you be so collected in this situation? Even back at the beach, you did not question twice when you rescued me. Are you hiding something, Light?"

"I…don't know…." Was all she could utter as her face twisted in confusion. She couldn't quite grasp why she did. She always thought it was only natural to help a person in need but now she wondered if she was helping a dangerous escapee. At the same time, the back of her mind kept telling her that this man might help her unravel the mystery behind her powers.

"…However, I can only tell you that when my instinct tells me to protect someone, I listen to it." She said confidently, "Somehow I can feel that you are a person I can rely on. We are both desperate so I just did what had to be done. And if sticking with you will increase the chance of survival, then I will take it no matter what. So I ask you, don't make me reconsider it."

As she stood there, head facing forward, Noctis stared at her bewildered. She really did trust him with her life, something most people wouldn't dare to admit. Suddenly it hit him why he felt so calm beside her. It wasn't only because of her soothing composure. It was because, united, they could maintain an equilibrium when they were attacked. It felt exactly when he was with his friends: they could count on each other whenever someone was in trouble.

"You now own me more explanation though…" the young woman groaned as she stretched her arm.

Noctis smiled sheepishly at her words. He really had to tell her now that he revealed his powers. He was about to confess when to his surprise, Lightning hushed him with a semi-visible simper.

"I hope you will include that too when we join your friends."

At first, it left Noctis speechless, but then he sensed unknown presences in the vicinity, which no doubt had notified Lightning earlier. He simply coughed and put his hand on her shoulder, the side where he healed her wound.

"We better get going. This whole ruckus must have attracted some hunters. We should hurry and leave this forest."

Lightning tensed at the contact. She cast a single glare at the man making sure he would back down but all he did was give her a small grin. She swore she felt strange warm tingles where he touched.

 _"What was that?"_ she thought as she followed him into the dark parts of the woods.

* * *

Lightning's vision locked on the massive metal gate with a look of utter amazement and… disappointment. It was the only exit they successfully discovered after 1 night of wandering in the over-grown greenery. The door must have been at least 30 meters tall. No human could climb such object.

"A dead end…" that was all she could express. Deep inside she was starting to lose patience. _Just my fucking luck!_

Noctis stood there, and nodded in agreement before he stepped in front of the metal surface to examine it. The rusty corners of the door strongly implied that the object hadn't been used for a long time, and no mechanism could have been found within the perimeter to open the entrance. Even the strongest man of earth couldn't break down the sturdy construction. Lightning allowed herself to lean on the doorway and sort out her thoughts. The forest could no longer serve as their refuge. Their pursuers were still hiding there, ready to ambush them. Yet, Lightning and Noctis were still fortunate that their enemies haven't set the forest on fire, leading them to their unescapable death. Therefore, the longer they stayed there, the higher possibilities they would be caught. There had to be another exit!

"Who would built a gate without a way to open it?" Lightning asked as she moved toward Noctis, instinctively.

"Remember when I told you about the monsters? I assume it was made to prevent the monsters from leaving this area. Judging from the quality of the material I'd say it was most likely built 170 years ago. It's a wonder it is still standing firmly on the ground. There were many reports saying that while raising this wall, 4 out of 10 construction workers disappeared and died inside the deep forest, their body never to be found until decades later, bitten and mummified due to dehydration."

"… Are you trying to scare me?"

"No" he coughed while Lightning eyed him suspiciously "I'm just explaining to you why the gate cannot be opened."

"It is a sad story though. These people… and their lives sacrificed to protect the families that lived on the other side. Do you think the reason why this gate remained stable is because the souls of those workers are still looking after their descendants?"

"It never occurred to me honestly." He replied. Meanwhile he gazed silently at the spiritual lights circling endlessly the metal gate. "Maybe… you are right."

For a good dozen minutes, Noctis' face stayed expressionless. He was undeniably trying to think of a plan. He motioned Lightning to the top of the door. "I could teleport myself to the other side and find something useful to transport you too."

" _Something_ is not enough" Lightning fired back "a rope would do a good job but… I doubt you would find something like that so easily."

Noctis stared at her, apologetic "I really wish my teleportation skill could extend to you. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work that way."

"So basically, your magic tricks are purely reserved to you?" Lightning looked incredulous. She let out a deep breath and looked up "If only there were some stairs that could lead us to the top…"

It was just a simple wishful thought but Lightning's words brought the prince a sudden epiphany "I can summon swords…" he blurted out

Lightning arched her brow but Noctis preferred to do the job than elaborate a verbal explanation for her.

"Step back…" he warned and cautiously pulled her behind his back as he focused his mind on the door. Moments later, Lightning awed at the sight of his magic swords piercing into the rusty construction, each lining up to form a path to the top. Noctis looked back proudly and chuckled at her expression.

"After you." he said and made an extravagant bow.

But Lightning was already up ahead of him.

Together, they reached the ground of the other side and gazed upwards. The trees were no longer visible. Only grey clouds were moving along the wind, each one thicker than another; it was an unbelievably plain sight next to the grand cities each ally came from.

"Darn it!" the raven-haired man shouted, startling Lightning who, in return, scowled at him.

"What happened?"

"All of my items, along with my communicator were carried away when I fell into the ocean"

"You mean you had no way of contacting your so-called friends all this time?" asked Lightning furiously before she kicked the stone from the ground "Wonderful…now we're stuck again, aren't we?"

Then, suddenly she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was that tingling sensation again, although much warmer than before.

Slowly she began to sweat a lot, her arms and legs started to tremble.

She was burning. Burning and falling.

The world in front of her became distorted. No matter where she looked, she could only see the faces of the creatures she fought in the past. They surrounded her everywhere, shrieking – so shrilly that it felt like sharp needles were driven into her ears.

Then she noticed Noctis running toward her, catching her in his arms.

"Light! Stay with me!" he'd shout.

But the beasts were still shrieking.

It happened so quickly.

Then, silence.

_Darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for those who thought there was a moment where Lightning had her doki-doki moment then I must inform you that sadly she DID NOT. So far, I am merely trying to build Lightis relationship based on loyalty. But now Light is infused with unknown poison... Sorry Light-chan... I am a sadist...hue.
> 
> Also introducing you to a new character, sire Sergius (lat. for servant), who will be the dude with untamed purple hair and a creepy voice like the one from the jap trailer. :DDDDDD
> 
> PS: Does anyone know which monsters are present in FF15 because I seem to be totally lost in the beast-name department haha ( I'm out!)
> 
> Remember to spam me with reviews. They keep me on track!


	6. Interception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning was stung by the monster and lost her consciousness in Noctis' arms. Now she wakes up to find out that the military is at her trail. All she can do now is run....  
> Have fun reading the new update! 27/03/2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey hey hey I'm baaaack with a new chapter! Sorry for my long absence.0 . Things are going bad in my shitload life and I can't find any spare time to write and edit my story but don't worry, I DO plan on finishing this fanfic even though we're still at the beginning of events. (seriously I can't believe we're like 5chapters in and nothing has happened yet. Hail for being a slowpoke!).

Lightning opened her eyes slowly; strong light instantly blinded her sight. Her mouth felt dry. She swallowed a few times before looking around to discover that she was laying on an unfamiliar bed. A sweet yet burnt scent filled her nostrils making her senses numb. The young woman heaved herself up on her pillow and pushed the blanket away. That's when she realized that someone placed scented incense sticks on the bedside table… maybe that was what had woken her up. She was, for as long as she remembers, sensitive to any type of burnt, combusted, char smell…you name it; that's partially connected to a memory of Serah's first tries in the kitchen. Oh dear! How terrible she was back then: everyday Lightning would go back home after her patrol shifts to discover with horror her house in black smoke and Serah greeting her with overcooked corn buns.

Drifting back to the old days brought a smile to Light's face. While distracted in her thoughts, someone came over.

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

Startled, Lightning looked up to see a voluptuous middle-aged woman with a pair of vivid green eyes checking her up and down, occasionally tapping gently her cheeks. After a thorough check-up, the older woman let out a deep sigh and grinned wildly.

"Good! Looks like the poison was completely liquidated. We were worried whether you would wake up any time sooner. We had to inject systematically 3 bottles of antidote into your organism." The woman puffed. She was cladded in white uniform, a tag on her breast indicating her name. It was pretty evident she was the local nurse.

"W-hat… happened?" Lightning inquired anxiously, her voice sounded craggily like she haven't used it for days. "How…did I get here…?"

"Oh dear you don't remember?" the old lady scratched her chin and sighed "You have been asleep for a little over two days. We were quite taken aback when this young lad rushed into our clinic with you half-conscious in his arms. Your injuries weren't quite severe but it took us great efforts to take out the poison from your body."

"I… yes. We were near the woods when…" Lightning paused, thinking hard "… the poison… I don't understand…"

The woman raised her eyebrows, a small smile twisting her lips. She took a seat at the edge of Lightning's bed - well not exactly hers but the clinic's. Gently, she held up Light's bandaged wrist to verify it "You were intoxicated with Chimera's venom. Those are capable of producing venom in their fangs to immobilize their prey. In your case, it injected directly to your wrist's arteries… although mysteriously we couldn't find any signs of Chimera bite."

The rose-haired patient flinched as she recalled Noctis' cure treatment to close her wound. It was a generous move, but it only delayed the pain she felt afterwards. She couldn't blame him though, since at that time none of them knew she was already tainted with poison.

"Thank you," Lightning leaned back all relieved. It felt good to have gotten rid of those hallucinations she had and yet… "N- Noctis!" She suddenly gasped, "What about him?"

"Oh! Just thinking about your friend's face makes my heart ache" Lightning's vivid blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the nurse . "The second we told him that we ran out of antidote's ingredients, he stormed out and went searching for the herbs in the woods, looking all grim and somewhat… guilty, like he did something unforgivable."

 _She can't mean the forest we escaped from right?,_ Lightning thought. It took them great efforts to escape from the hunters and the idea of returning there  _alone_  sounded like suicide. The young woman rubbed her forehead with one head. She refused to believe such thing occurred, but then again, given the nurse's account, why would Noctis look grim otherwise?

"We did try to stop him but he was persistent. He went as far as to demand the list of ingredients.", the older nurse continued as she noted Lightning's grimace, "It didn't take many guesses to know that you two have been through a big ordeal. Especially since the herbs only grow not far from Chimera's nest, per lady Nature's law, where they are the most efficient."

And so, it was as she feared. Lightning looked at her hands in wonder. There she was, healed. It meant Noctis succeeded despite the risks. However, she couldn't comprehend why he went that far for her. She was just a foreigner to him and it didn't matter whether she slept for four or even five days more. The poison merely left her in coma and she was in good hands the moment he laid her on the clinic's bed. The health center's staff would eventually provide the antidote as soon as it was accessible. There was no need to rush into the woods for a small pile of leaves. The man was reckless, she would give him that but she knew that he wouldn't act like that for no reason, mainly because of his situation. He was no oaf after all.

"I need to see him." Lightning sat up quickly, stumbling forward out of the tiny bed. The nurse immediately moved to the side to avoid being bumped to the floor. "Please tell me where I can find him."

But Light wasn't given any response this time.

The older lady mumbled a simple apology as her patient crossed her arms, a clear insistence on her face. It took the nurse minutes to announce two words:

"He left."

"What do you mean  _he left_?", the pinkette asked out loud. Never did she think such simple declaration would leave her feel so… dejected? Was she expecting something else? Of course he left. It all made sense to her at once. All he did was to ensure she was safe. She was slowly becoming a burden to him so he did what he had to repay her kindness and leave as soon as possible. She should be grateful that she got rid of him but oddly, it left her empty.  _It's the same as that time_ , she thought,  _that man whom we considered a father left the house and never came back. Not a single word, not a single letter. It was as if he never existed. Funny. To think that this feeling resurfaced after all these centuries just because of some guy I don't know._

The ex-soldier restrained the urge to show disappointment in her voice as she asked one last time "Did he say something before leaving?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. After one day, he came back with a bag filled with all the listed items and made the doctors treat you immediately. Boy, he didn't look good himself. The moment he stepped into this building, everyone thought they were seeing a ghost. Poor lad was bruised all over his body, he was completely drained out of energy. He must have bumped into a horde of behemoth if anything else. When we offered a room for him to rest in, he instantly refused and exited the building in a hurry.", the nurse shook her head and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that was the last time we saw him. It hadn't been more than 10 hours ago, though."

Lightning Farron stiffened as she imagined the state Noctis was in when he returned from the woods. New questions rose to her mind. Did he encounter his enemies? How did he escape them? He couldn't have… killed them, right?

"Thank you again for the information" Lightning sighed and turned to the single window in the room, her eyes drifting to the cloudy sky above. "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind… Mrs. Maho" She had finished by glancing at the nurse's name tag.

Mrs. Maho consented and retreated to the corridor, mindful to close the door behind.

* * *

The doctors and the nurses turned out to be very friendly and generous. Lightning appreciated their eagerness to let her stay until she fully recovered her stamina. Later that day, she was escorted to a cozier room. A better view to cheer her up, as Mrs. Maho stated. It seemed as if the older woman took a liking for her and her situation.

Her new resting place was considerably different than the previous area. It was located on the 2nd floor in the building adjacent to the main entrance building. It looked nothing like the sickroom Lightning was used to; instead of pure whiteness, it was impeccably furnished and ornate. A mug with freshly brewed chamomile tea stood at the center of the room, suggestively placed for Lightning to drink it for relaxation. One of the nurses even brought over her suitcase, which ironically remained spotless despite all the road bumping and chimera encounter. On the other hand, the last 5 days mayhem didn't spare her travel clothing resistance. The once light-pastel colored shirt and pants were completely bathed in dirt and blood.

Lightning frowned at the sight and put them aside. Next, she proceeded to unlock her suitcase and change into a new set of clothing,  _anything_  to get out of the hospital gown as soon as possible.

Jammed.

Of course, after all Lady BAD Luck adored her so much _._

Fuming, Lightning grasped the lip and tore it apart by force. It was then that she realized where laid the problem. A crumbled piece of paper found its way stuck between the metal springs of the opening. It was poorly tucked in, as if someone had the idea of pranking the ex-soldier in a rush before she could catch them red-handed, except that she was more shocked to find something scribbled on it.

Upon unfolding the note she read:

**_Get out of this country as soon as you recover. Please stay safe and forget about me.-N_ **

_N as in…?_ , Lightning wondered,  _could it be Noctis?_

The young woman ran a hand through her long bangs, uncertain to what make out of this. Lightning dismissed the note and garbed herself in another attire. She paused as her eyes took notice of the black case containing her precious gift. The ex-soldier automatically untied the straps and withdrew carefully – what it revealed - the enhanced Blazesaber Edge. She contemplated how nicely it rested inside her palms as she flipped the weapon from its gun to blade form, back and forth. It was as if she was back in Cocoon with her sister.

"If only I had it with me back then" she murmured remorsefully. "Maybe I wouldn't be stuck here like an idiot."

The skillfully polished blade reflected perfectly Lightning's face and the streets below the window bustling with folks and trucks.  _Military trucks_. Lightning snapped her head around and peeked out. She was apprehended with the sight of officers just below her room, not to mention the person who was accompanying them.

"We appreciate your cooperation Mrs. Maho" the officer said as he bowed to the nurse " Nowadays you never know who may abuse your charity. It's actually very reassuring that with the upcoming crisis we can count on upstanding civilians like you."

Lightning straightened up, making sure no one could spot her silhouette, and backed toward the curtains. Her ears certainly not enjoying what they were hearing.

"To be honest, I can hardly believe such a charming individual is THE dangerous spy from abroad." Mrs. Maho sighed as she climbed the stairs to the entrance. "She sure was very amicable when we led her to the private quarter on the 2nd floor. I made sure to inform my colleagues to lock the door until you arrive to retrieve her. I don't think she suspects anything. By now she must have drank the tea and fallen asleep."

The officers chuckled bitterly as they followed the woman. A couple of them stayed behind to guard the vehicles but none of them seemed to mind, knowing how easy today's capture would be thanks to the nurse's quick thinking. Back in the room, Lightning nearly gagged as she looked toward the mug of what now turned out to be tea with sleeping potion subtly mixed in. She drew a deep inward breath. Curse the gods or whatever deity she killed! She already had taken a sip the moment she saw the tea innocently put on the table. How strong was that drug anyway? Within minutes, she will be taken into custody for her idiocy and (just maybe) drift to unconsciousness yet again.

 _Maybe that was what Noctis meant,_ said Lightning's most honest self,  _he should have included something like 'beware of angelic-looking nurses'. That sure would sound more legit._

But that was not the moment for her to ponder peacefully as heavy footsteps echoed outside the locked room. Lightning hastily gathered any useful objects from her suitcase and suited up; gunblade sheath hanging loosely off her belt. Not wasting any second, she climbed on the windowsill and jumped down before any eyes could witness her audacious escape. To keep moving was the best way to make sure she stayed out of those officers' field of vision, but she still needed to rest. Unexpectedly, her body was still too weak to take reckless actions like bailing out through the window from the 2nd floor. To top that, the sleeping drug hindered her sharpness.  _That's what you get for lazing around –_ Snow and Fang were surely going to laugh if they saw her in this state. Growling, Lightning ordered her mind to stay awake. In return it led her through the narrow streets of the little town. She started walking carefully along the edge of the pavement, her unsteady body supported by the walls of the buildings. Each time a large truck roared by behind her back, she felt the surface of the road shake – or, rather, undulate - through her heels, as if she were walking on the deck of an aircraft. She'd made sure to hide her flashy pink hair inside a hood and keep a good distance whenever she caught a glimpse of patrol cars. She didn't know where to go. Heck! The further she went the more she realized she was going deeper into the town. Reaching the turnaround, she halted to see a taxi cab parked on the opposite side of the road, some ten meters away. Lightning thought for a moment before knocking lightly on the windshield until the driver took notice of her. Would he take her in?...A simple nod and the young woman let out a satisfactory breath. Not everyone were informed of the runaway pink-haired clinic patient, yet. The next process was quite simple: the driver was to take her to the nearest bus terminus where she would take an one-way ride away from the town.

Eyes closed, Lightning listened to the classical music played from the radio, allowing the lovely unison of the orchestra to sink into her brain. She could feel the effects of the sleeping potion wearing off after having dozed off for a bit. All this running had exhausted her mental state. If she wasn't Lightning Farron, perhaps, she'd lose her mind long time ago. Just then it occurred to her that while she has been relaxing in the backseat, a good dozen 40 minutes have passed. When asked to be brought to the terminus, any ordinary taxi man would try his best to reach the destination the fastest way possible.

"Is the bus terminus that far from here?" she asked.

Turning his head slightly in her direction, he replied "Why? Are you in hurry Ma'am?"

"Well I have to meet someone there. That's why I asked you to take the expressway." She lied, hoping to slightly pressure the driver.

"I'm sorry. From the looks of it, I don't think you'll ever make it in time."

"Is the backup that bad?"

"Looks like there's a major intervention by patrols up ahead. This is no ordinary traffic jam. We've hardly moved for quite a while." He explained "I don't know why but since 4 days ago, some special military forces have been gathering around the town checking up car passengers every now and then. I don't listen to radio reports much but it seems like big things are happening in this quiet town. "

"4 days already? Is it so usual for militia to block the road for so long? I heard that a peace treaty is about to be signed between big nations such as Lucis and Niflheim. Why would militia still lurk around? They should have withdrew by now if I'm not mistaken."

"I see you don't take much interest in politics either, Ma'am. I don't blame you. You can't trust them; Lucis, Niflheim…." he said with a hollow ring to his voice "Who knows which side is that militia on? We are just a little town who prefers to stay away from the political tensions. If you really want to survive in these times; you've got to use your own eyes and your own judgment."

"And your judgment tells you that we'll be stuck here?"

"I can guarantee that" he said with a nod "When it backs up solid like this, the expressway is sheer hell!"

Lightning gritted her teeth. There really was no backup this time. She imagined herself locked in this cab until the military arrested her on spot. Outside, people continued to beep each other, whether it's to show their road rage or just because they had nothing else to do. The clanking of gunblade against its case came to the foreground as if to soothe Lightning's heightened anxiety. Of course, tearing through the front opening was NOT an option (unless there was a self-claimed stupid hero here to help her out). One way or another, she had to avoid meeting up with the officers.

"Time charges don't add up on the expressway," the driver said, speaking toward his rearview mirror. "So don't let the fare worry you. I suppose you need to get to your meeting, right?"

"Yes, of course. But there's nothing I can do from here, is there?"

The driver glanced at her in the mirror. He was wearing dark sunglasses. The way the light was shining in, Lightning could not make out his expression.

"Well, in fact, there might be a way, You  _could_ take the trolley car from here, but you'd have to do something a little… extreme."

"Something extreme?"

"It's not something very… sanitary."

Lightning said nothing and waited for a clarification with narrowed eyes.

"Look to your left. See between the red and the black car?" he asked, pointing. "There is a sewer cap."

Lightning strained to focus her sight on a space between the halted cars. She saw that the cap was highlighted with yellow straps for road constructors to know where it was located in case they had to repair the road in the night. It looked like Lightning could fit perfectly between the cars to open the cap and jump in before any vehicle moved forward.

"Down there, there will be indicative arrows on the walls. If you were to follow them until you reach the intersection, and climb up the ladder, you'd be near the upper streets of the market district. From there, it's nothing to the terminus."

"I didn't know taxi drivers were so knowledgeable about underground pipes and sewers' layout."

The man shook his head a few times as if trying to ease a stiff neck. The wrinkles on the back of his neck moved like some kind of caterpillar. Half-consciously watching the movement, Lightning couldn't help herself but shift uncomfortably in the backseat.

"To tell you the truth, in the past we had to use them in case of emergency when drivers had to abandon their cars to run away from occasional monsters attacks. Thankfully these days, the town's mayor used his influence to increase the local security and most of the dangerous beasts have been driven out to the wilderness." He said. "I know it's not my place to tell you to do that but it's up to you Ma'am.."

The ex-savior frowned and glanced at the rearview mirror, spotting nothing but the driver's faint smile – a smile that could be read in any number of ways.

"What tells you the soldiers won't be patrolling near the sewers?"

"Hah! As if those strangers knew the ways of local inhabitants!" he chuckled "If you just want to sit here and relax and enjoy the tune, I'm fine with that. All I'm saying is that there  _are emergency measures_ you can take if you have urgent business."

Lightning looked up and studied the surrounding cars. She thought deeply, arranging everything in order of priority. She needed hardly any time to reach a conclusion. Lightning pulled out of her pocket 700 gils and handed it to the driver "I'll get out here. I can't be.. late for this appointment."

The driver nodded and took the money "I wish the best for you." He said "Just be careful, it might be slippery out there."

"I will be." She nodded, almost automatically .

The driver said in a way as if choosing his words carefully: "And also, remember to cover those  _pink strands_  good. You don't want to be mistaken for the criminal on the run, am I right?"

Lightning halted instantly, shock unhidden in her eyes. She dared not to ask if he knew from the beginning. The driver directed his usual mysterious faint smile through the rearview window. Then, he pulled the lever that opened the passenger door "The door is open Ma'am" He reminded her slowly, as if shrugging off his earlier statement. Without further words, Lightning stepped out of the cab, gripping the straps of her gunblade case. She started walking carefully between the cars toward her personal exit.

Meanwhile, loud applause emanated from the car stereo. The music was undoubtedly a live record. The driver took out his glasses and adjusted the volume of the radio while glancing momentarily at the near distance, where Lightning's shadow could still be seen. He let out a proud smirk and whispered to himself: "With that my old debt is repaid,  _Savior_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup... Noctis turned out to be a douchebag (with a reason and you will find out in the next chapter!) and Lightning is struggling to stay away from his affairs but keeps getting into more troubles (no no gurl ain't leaving Noctis ya!). I realized that I couldn't find a better way to finish it than this way so please forgive me if my endings are repetitive... I still have a lot to learn!
> 
> EXPLANATION TIME:
> 
> I just thought about adding some post-LR elements since last year in Fiesta mag. we got to know that some souls still remember bits of a savior who brought them to the new world. The cool cab-driver is one of the people whom Lightning actually helped (aka quest to lvl up :D) and decided to help our dear wanted heroin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Since I'm my own beta-tester, I will be happy if some of you could point out errors I made in the story. Once again, I'm not exactly a writer but if things go right I might try to entertain you as much as I can :D


End file.
